Corn costs 99 cents per pound, and beans cost 45 cents per pound. If Shea buys 24 total pounds of corn and beans, and it costs $\$18.09$, how many pounds of corn did Shea buy? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.
Answer: Let $c$ and $b$ be the number of pounds of corn and beans Shea buys, respectively. We can turn the givens into a two-variable, linear system: \begin{align*}
b+c&=24\\
45b+99c&=1809
\end{align*} We can multiply the first equation by 45 and subtract it from the second to get $(99-45)c=1809-45(24)$, which reduces to $54c=729$ or $c=13.5$. So Shea buys $\boxed{13.5\text{ pounds}}$ of corn.